Chiba Toshikazu
__FORCETOC__ Chiba Toshikazu (千葉寿和) is the eldest son and the heir of the Chiba Family. Appearance and Personality Even though Toshikazu is the heir to his family and part of the police force, he is a rather laid back individual with a playful attitude. Because of this, his family, friends, and colleagues all see him as a lazy, flirtatious guy. For example since the Chiba Family's dojo had female disciples, his sister once fiercely berated him as the "dishonorable and lecherous Kazu-nii" owing to his wild days during his years as a student. In reality, he is a diligent, sharp man that has earn his skills and abilities through hard work alone rather than natural talent. It should be also noted that Toshikazu is not very adept at handling women which is shown with his interaction with Fujibayashi Kyouko in Volume 6 and Volume 7. Background Toshikazu is a detective of the Kanagawa Prefecture Police that holds the rank Inspector and isn't afraid of "playing against the rules". He works along side with his older subordinate, Assistant Inspector Inagaki. Though he sees Sergeant Inagaki more as a partner rather than a subordinate. Abilities Physical Abilities As a Magician, Toshikazu can travel over any distances or obstacles four times faster the normal human speed with the aid of magic such as leaping between tall skyscrapers in order to get to top of one. Using Move-Type Magic that blatantly ignores gravity and inertia, he can easily spring into the air in irregular trajectories with amazing high speed in order to avoid the aim of enemy magic attacks and take down multiple enemies in a blink of a eye. Magical Abilities Born as a member of the Chiba Family, Toshikazu specializes in close combat magic and has various secret sword techniques in his arsenal. ➨'' Iron Breaker'' : A secret sword technique from the Hundred Families' Chiba Family. This technique did not view the sword to be cast from iron and steel, but identified the "sword" itself as a concept and applied Move-Type Magic to the slashing motion with the aid of the Magic Sequence. A "sword" identified as a singular concept turned into a molecular blade that couldn't be shattered, blunted, or broken as it cut through all resistance along the slashing axis. : This was used in Chapter 1 of Volume 6 with his sword cane to break open a metallic cargo door on board a ship during his night raid at the Yokohama Wharf. ➨ Tetsuzan : A secret sword technique that noramlly sets the "blade" as the only concept set inside the blade with a Magic Sequence from Move-Systematic magic set to guide the blade's slashing motion. A slash that can smoothly cut deep through thick armor with ease. : When Toshikazu swings his sword enchanced by this magic, his body already knew how to move. Through thousands, tens of thousands, hundreds of thousands of repetitive motions and practice, the slashing action has already been carved into his very body by the time he learned this technique. ➨ Lightning Tetsuzan : When Ikazuchimaru is used to activate Tetsuzan, not only the blade, but the swordsman is also included within the magic's targets, thus realizing the possibility of high speed attacks and slashes without trembling. Because this is a technique taken to the logical extreme, once he initiates'' Lightning Tetsuzan, he can only follow through with the motion. : Because he isn't a genius like his young brother, he relies on a determined training regime unknown to other people to earn the ability to use Ikazuchimaru's Tetsuzan technique,' Lightning Tetsuzan'''. Category:Characters Category:Police Category:Chiba Category:Hundred Families Category:Magicians Category:Japan Category:Yokohama Disturbance Arc Category:Visitor Arc